Hino Kahoko: The Second Chance is a Game?
by Temairine
Summary: During the third selection as the magic violin breaks, the magic inside it is unleashed throwing Kahoko and Lilli to the time before the concours. It has also managed to turn life into a video game for Kahoko. With prior knowledge and a chance to learn to truly play the violin how will the story change? Written as an entry for Scribes Faction: New Year Contest
1. Chapter 1

**Hino Kahoko: The Second Chance is a Game?**

I do not own La Corda D'oro nor am I making any money from the writing of this.

General Notes: For the purposes of this fan fiction 1 yen is equal to a pound – sorry but I often get mixed up with the currency exchange, plus I know the prices of most things in pounds – so hopefully I will not make any mistakes!

This fan fiction was written as a **Scribes** **Faction: New Years 2014 Contest Entry**

"If only I could turn back time then everything would be different," Kahoko thought as the strings snapped in the third selection. She had tried so hard, struggled so hard. She had poured her heart into the violin, and yet... she could only play through Lilli's magic. Tsukimori was right. She could only play this violin. Memories flashed before her eyes and she wondered at the unfairness of it all – to show her the wonder of the violin only to take it away.

"But it wasn't unfair was it," And Kahoko found herself unable to disagree with her conscience. Everyone here had been practising and playing for many years. It was she who was the unfair one, she who had effectively cheated by using the magic violin. She had no right to play the violin, or more accurately she had no ability at all.

Things could have been so different if she had simply known about the wonders of music as a child. Had she had been able to feel what she felt now she would have practised and learnt, just like the others. Maybe then she would be able to stand with her head held high and play. But that was not to be, and tears made their pathways down her cheeks as her playing grew more and more discordant.

The magic of the violin unravelled with each note and the magic within started to swirl around Kahoko. The emotions that had produced such open, honest sounds were gone, and instead anguish flowed outwards. Lilli gasped as the magic grew stronger and stronger, even the audience were beginning to sense the magic. But there was no time for Lilli to even attempt to stop it as the magic was by now out of control.

Starting to panic, Lilli flew towards Kahoko, around who the magic was now swirling inwards. Kahoko's form was now barely visible to Lilli; it appeared as if she was surrounded with music notes. But the magic was too strong now for Lilli to attempt to influence, much less to stop, and he was sucked into the music. As the magic of the violin finally gave way, the final string broke. One single clear note filled the room before Lilli and Kahoko vanished into the darkness that only they could see.

Kahoko awoke with Lilli clutched to her chest. Standing up she could see nothing but seemingly endless blackness, and a small pinprick of light. Cradling Lilli in her arms she ran towards the light. As she neared the light Kahoko could read three lines of text that were seemingly floating in the air!

**LOAD GAME  
>NEW GAME<br>NEW GAME PLUS**

it was at this point that Lilli woke up and Kahoko quickly turned to him.

"What has happened Lilli, I remember the concours, the Third Selection... But what happened next?" Tears welled in her eyes again as she remembered the fate of her violin.

"Oh Lilli my violin, broken, I can never play again..." Upon saying those words she started to break down completely once more. Lilli was more worried about Kahoko than about the violin, at the moment they were stuck in some darkened area, with no apparent way out. But he knew how much the violin meant to her, and he waited until she had calmed down somewhat before talking to her gently.

"Kahoko, it was only the strings that broke, though the magic is gone, you can still play the violin"

"No, I can't. I don't have the skill, I don't have the talent, and all I have is a love for a hopeless dream – one that will never come true!"

With shaking feet Kahoko stood, before stumbling and toppling into the text – which was solid like a screen. When she had fallen her shoulder had hit the section saying "New Game Plus". This in turn prompted another screen to pop up, causing Lilli to jump backwards in shock. The screen now said...

**You Have Selected NEW GAME PLUS – Do You Wish To Start a New Game With Bonuses?**

**Bonuses Activated: You have unlocked...**

**SECOND CHANCE****: Unlocked by achieving a bad ending**

**The Second Chance bonus allows the player to retain their memories of the past in the next game.**

Kahoko chuckled slightly, "I guess I did get a bad ending Lilli. But if I can remember the past I will remember how much I love the violin right?"

"If it is true it would be FANTASTIC" Lilli said, voice almost shouting by the end, before he managed to calm down slightly. "But look at the other bonuses, they sound amazing as well." Kahoko's response was to look downwards and promptly start crying again.

**SECRETS OF THE SONG****: Unlocked by truly loving music**

**Secrets of the Song adds multiple hidden secrets in the game, unlock the secrets for bonuses. Bonuses may include new items or bonus points.**

This game, world, whatever it is called is right. I do truly love music. After seeing Lilli's worried face she reassured him. "I am fine Lilli; these are tears of happiness, happiness at the joy I found in playing."

**INTERNATIONAL OPPORTUNITIES****: Unlocked by attending a training camp**

**International Opportunities causes an expanded in-game universe, with opportunities to travel abroad, and meet foreign musicians**

**START NEW GAME PLUS?**

**YES**

**NO**

Kahoko and Lilli's eyes went wide as they processed all of the new information. Kahoko was the first to speak, eyes full of wary hope.

"Lilli, do you think that this would allow me to begin again, to play the violin again?"

"I am not sure what will happen," was Lilli's reply, "But I think that as you love the violin so much you would be a fool to give up any chance to continue. Besides what would the other option be, stay here forever? No, I think you should select yes."

Her courage increased by the encouragement Kahoko stepped forwards and pressed her finger to the yes button. Yet another selection panel popped up.

**Do you wish to add DLC – SECOND PASSO?**

**YES  
>NO<strong>

Kahoko did not understand what that meant, but she recognised the word second, and so she selected yes. She would not do anything that would jeopardise her precious second chance. The next screen that appeared was similarly simple to choose an option from.

**Select Difficulty Level**

**EASY  
>MEDIUM<br>HARD**

After selecting "EASY" the world around Kahoko and Lilli shifted. They were now standing in a white windowless room, empty except for another two screens. One of the screens held the title Music Statistics, and the other one was labelled School Statistics. Both had a list underneath them.

**SCHOOL STATISTICS**

**Art – 8**

**Beauty - 7**

**Athletics - 6**

**Intellect - 4**

**Social - 7**

**MUSIC STATISTICS**

**Expression - 10**

**Knowledge - 2**

**Teamwork - 3**

**Technique – 1**

**Understanding – 4**

**Stat Points to assign: 5 (+ 15 NEW GAME PLUS); Total Stat Points to assign - 20**

Lilli and Kahoko stared at the screen in a mixture of shock and amazement. It was almost like... they were in a video game?! This time Lilli was the first to act. Wondering out loud what the stats were, he flew up and tapped on the first one: Art. He was forced to jump backwards to avoid being hit by the large new screen.

**STATISTIC DEFINITIONS**

**ART: The player's artistic abilities**

**BEAUTY: How attractive the player is to others**

**ATHLETICS: The players sporting skills**

**INTELLECT: How well the player can study**

**SOCIAL: How charismatic the player is**

**EXPRESSION: How moving your music is**

**KNOWLEDGE: How much you know about music**

**TEAMWORK: How well you play with other musicians**

**TECHNIQUE: How skilful you are at playing and performing**

**UNDERSTANDING: How well you understand a piece of music**

"So, basically the higher my score is in a statistic, the better I am at it." Kahoko mused out loud. Lilli gasped excitedly, having somewhat returned to his normal, hyperactive self.

"Does that mean that you can get better if you can raise these statistics?"

"I suppose so," Kahoko replied, getting happier as she spoke. "It's almost as if this is a video game and I get to restart – it's my second chance Lilli! I don't know what happened to turn my life into a game, but as long as I have my friends and I can play the violin I'll be happy!"

"And I thought that you told me off frequently for being so optimistic, Hino Kahoko!"

"And I guess you have influenced me greatly Lilli! The question is now... where to I allocate these points? I mean, I would like to put them all into music, but I probably should try and remain balanced. This time I might actually get grades that my parents won't sigh at..."

Kahoko was grinning by this point, and so was Lilli as they discussed the points. Together they decided that Teamwork was not really needed at the moment, she would not be playing with anyone as a complete beginner, which she would be. Kahoko was also set on raising her Intellect, she was slightly offended that she had only got a 4 – and wanted to change that! They also decided not to spend too many points in order to raise Expression; it was Kahoko's best area after all, and she would need other skills first now that she would not have the magic violin!

In the end Kahoko decided to put 5 points on Intellect and Expression, to make them 9 and 15 respectively, 7 points on Technique to make it 8, 2 points on Knowledge for a total of 4 and 1 point on Understanding so that it was now 5.

**You Have Allocated All Points: Next?**

**YES  
>NO<strong>

After selecting yes yet again the stat selection screen faded and was replaced with a portrait of a grand piano. It was very realistic and reminded Kahoko of Tsuchira-kun. As she reached out to touch it another notice appeared.

**You Have Chosen Primary Instrument: Piano**

**YES  
>NO<strong>

"No, no, no, no, no" Kahoko shouted as she repeatedly hit the aforementioned button. "What do I do Lilli – I play the violin! I love the violin!"

Lilli smiled cheerfully and pointed to the arrows on each side of the mirror. He then reached out and tapped one. The picture of the piano promptly faded and was replaced by a picture of a clarinet. Another tap showed a harpsichord, the next a viola and finally a picture of a violin appeared.

"How did you know how to do that Lilli? Do you know about this place?" Kahoko said hopefully.

"No I don't, but one thing is for certain, this place is magic. And it is music magic at that. It's not mine, but I can sense certain things that the magic points out. One of those things would be the arrows. Sorry I can't be of more help..." Lilli looked slightly depressed at this and Kahoko hastened to comfort him.

"That's alright; I wonder what could have caused this? You said that it was music magic; could it have been another fata?" But Lilli only shook his head.

"I do not think so," He then proceeded to tell her about what had happened as she played in the third selection. He concluded that "it must have been the magic of the violin as it broke down. The magic probably saw your love of music and acted to help you. I do not know where it would have gotten so much power from: it took me several years to gather enough power for the violin, but what's happened has happened. I know! Maybe we could try and work out exactly what happened when we go back to the real world!"

Kahoko nodded before tapping on the picture of the violin.

**You Have Chosen Primary Instrument: Violin**

**YES  
>NO<strong>

After she had selected yes another whirl swept them up, but this one did not seem to end, and their surroundings grew blurry and vague. Then the swirling stopped all of a sudden and Lilli and Kahoko were flung out... onto Kahoko's bed. After landing with a thump a voice Kahoko recognised as her mother's called up.

"Kahoko, you should be studying for your High School Examinations! Not jumping on your bed again. You are 14 and not a little girl anymore... Besides the entrance exam for Seiso Academy is in ten days, and your scores on the tests are still below what you need to get in. Please be serious about your education – it will decide your future you know."

Kahoko looked at Lilli, panic showing on her face.

"What should I do Lilli? Last time I studied for months and I just about got in! Just! If I cannot enter Seiso then I will not be able to meet everyone again, not Mio or Nao or even any of the other concours participants..."

"What on earth?" Why did this game put you back right before the exams? Can you remember any of the test material?"

"Do you think that I would be panicking like this if I did? Stupid, stupid game – just tell me what to do!"

**TUTORIAL NEW QUEST: Studying for the Exam: ACCEPT**

**YES  
>NO<strong>

Great... looks like I will have to study rather than start learning the violin... Kahoko thought. Slightly annoyed, even though she logically knew that she should study anyway, she tapped the yes.

**QUEST ACCEPTED**

**Items Gained:**

**Study Guide: Maths**

**Study Guide: English**

**Study Guide: Japanese**

**Study Guide: Science**

**Study Guide: Japanese History**

**Study Guide: World History**

**Study Guide: Geography**

**QUEST: Complete all questions in a Study Guide for +15XP and +15 Yen.**

**ADDITIONAL OBJECTIVES: Score over 60% for +5XP and +5 Yen**

**BONUS OBJECTIVES: Score over 80% for +10XP and +10 Yen**

A large pile of extremely thick books dropped onto Kahoko's bed, the noise thankfully muffled by the blankets. Kahoko groaned; the books looked like they had hundreds of questions in them! What's more she couldn't just put down any random answer; if she wanted to get the extra Yen and XP, she would have to do well.

"Look on the bright side," Lilli chimed in, "If you get all of the experience you'll level up in no time... I hope..."

Another groan left Kahoko's mouth, "And just how much experience do I need in order to level up? Where is a status screen when you need one?" That was before she recoiled at the flashing screen in front of her. Skipping past the stats, she already knew them after all, she found herself looking at various pages, and one of them was titled relationships, another perks.

The perks section was empty, but there were four entries in her relationship bar, three of them were her family – mother, father and older brother and the fourth entry was Lilli!

**RELATIONSHIPS SCREEN:**

**Hino Akiko (Mother): 500/1000: Friendly  
>Hino Takuya (Father): 5001000: Friendly  
>Hino Hiroshi (Brother): 5001000: Friendly  
>Lilli (Fata): 10001000: Best of the Best Friends**

Lilli gave a little cheer when he saw his status and pouted when Kahoko switched to the main status screen.

**GENERAL**

**HP: 100/100**

**SP: 100/100**

**Level: 1, XP 0/100**

"Okay Lilli, I need 100 XP to level up, if I manage to complete all eight of these I will get 120XP –more if I actually get some right. It's just... there is so much to learn..."

After a lot of willpower and encouragement from Lilli, Kahoko picked up the Study Guide for Maths and brought it over to her desk. She had struggled with Maths, but with her prior knowledge – what little of it there was – and with an increased Intelligence, she managed to complete half of the Study Guide before a status message popped up.

**Warning: You have no stamina points (SP) left, unless you wait for the points to regenerate over time continued actions will affect your health points (HP) which results in illness.**

The warning was only confirmed when Kahoko looked at her general status screen and found that her stamina points were indeed at zero. Looking out of the window she stared: it was dark already. A glance at her watch confirmed it; she had been studying for 6 hours. Finally the exhaustion of the day began to show and Kahoko fell asleep the moment she curled up in bed. The next morning Kahoko was woken up by a certain fairy persistently tugging on a lock of her hair.

"Wake up sleepy head! You have to study remember!"

His answer came in the form of a muffled sound which resembled 'Go away', and after a few attempts Lilli gave up. 1 hour later the alarm rang and Kahoko woke up sharply. Following breakfast she once again sat down to study, this time alone – Lilli had gone to look at Seiso Academy and see if anything had changed. Checking that her stamina points were refilled, she once again she started to work through her Study Guide to Maths. She managed to finish the book shortly before midday, after another 4 hours of gruelling work. What she saw next was slightly surprising.

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Maths  
>MARKING IN PROGRESS...<br>MARKING COMPLETED  
>SCORE: 87%<strong>

**REWARD: +30XP + 30 Yen**

To say that she was in shock would be an understatement. She had almost never scored that high on any test before, and most certainly never in maths! Maybe it was the old memories, maybe it was the increased Intellect, either way she felt really good, and with the bonus XP she would level up after... 3 more Study Guides... groan...

The next day...

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: English  
>MARKING IN PROGRESS...<br>MARKING COMPLETED  
>SCORE: 81%<strong>

**REWARD: +30XP +30 Yen**

And the day after that...

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Japanese  
>MARKING IN PROGRESS...<br>MARKING COMPLETED  
>SCORE: 90%<strong>

**REWARD: +30XP +30 Yen**

Kahoko's fist punched the air, not only had she achieved her best score ever in Japanese but she was also so close to levelling up! 10XP seemed like a minor gap now, as Lilli was now constantly reminding her. But she was not going to study for the rest of today; Kahoko was utterly exhausted and had decided to go out for a walk. After all spending nearly three days consecutively in her bedroom studying had left her desperate for some fresh air.

She went to get dressed once again, noting in her inventory that her starting amount of 50 Yen had increased to 140. Unfortunately that was the only thing in her inventory that she was really even slightly pleased with. When her life had restarted apparently her clothes had not. She had 3 t-shirts and 3 pairs of trousers plus 1 pair of trainers in her wardrobe. The only other items in her inventory were the Study Guides and her stationary set. Hence the reason she had decided to go shopping – she needed more clothes.

As she stepped out into the street a small map popped up in the corner. On it, it showed her where she was as well as labelling other locations around the town. With the map it was easy enough to find the shopping centre. Kahoko did not manage to make it to the clothes shops though, as she turned a corner she caught sight of Tsuchira-kun's Grandfather's Music Shop. She glanced through the window at the violins, before remembering how much they cost, the cheapest one was 1000 Yen, and far beyond what she could afford.

Instead she took a detour to the park where she had played before. Even though she did not have a violin to play, nor the skill to play it she leant back against a tree and let the pleasant memories wash over her. It was almost as if she could visualise the music, calm, and soothing. Before she knew it the morning had become afternoon, and Kahoko was made aware of her hunger. As she made her way home she looked up at the steps leading to Seiso Academy. She would attend there, she resolved, she would learn the violin and lastly she would reach the standard of the other concours contestants. It did not matter if it took her forever, one day she would stand on stage and let her feelings flow through the violin, in perfect harmony.

The next day Kahoko woke up early, a first for her. It was more than worth it to see the surprise on Lilli's face though. The thought made her giggle. Currently she was working on the Study Guide for Science. With newfound enthusiasm, and a better memory of the subject she was able to finish the study guide by mid afternoon. Kahoko finished the last question and crossed her fingers while the game marked her answers.

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Science  
>MARKING IN PROGRESS...<br>MARKING COMPLETED  
>SCORE: 89%<strong>

**REWARD: +30XP +30 Yen**

**LEVEL UP**

**REWARD: +5 Stat Points, +1 Perk Point, +10 Max HP, +10 Max SP**

**SCHOOL STATISTICS**

**Art – 8**

**Beauty - 7**

**Athletics - 6**

**Intellect - 9**

**Social - 7**

**MUSIC STATISTICS**

**Expression - 15**

**Knowledge - 4**

**Teamwork - 3**

**Technique – 8**

**Understanding – 5**

**Stat Points to assign: 7**

While Kahoko was disappointed that there were not as many points to use as the first time she had expected that. After all the 15 extra points had been a bonus for picking the NEW GAME PLUS option. Lilli appeared almost serious as he considered his opinion on where Kahoko should allocate the points.

"I think that no matter what you should raise both your school statistics as well as your music statistics. Otherwise you will fall behind in school, and that would not be good. Other than that I cannot really tell the stats that I think would be a good idea to upgrade"

Agreeing with what Lilli said, Kahoko suggested that she put 4 of the 7 points onto her music statistics and the other 3 on school statistics. After they decided that that was what they would do, Kahoko ended up putting 2 points on Expression and 2 points on Technique for music, and 1 point each to Athletics, Art and Social. She had expected that to be the end of the levelling up, but just as a screen popped up she remembered the 2 perk points she had received, and the empty perks page on the status screen.

**PERKS: Perks can be picked every time you level up to provide unique bonuses that may not be found anywhere else in the game. **

**Available Perks:**

**Dressing with Flair**

**All clothes in every fashion store are 20% off – for ever**

**Angelic Appearance**

**+, 5 Beauty, +2 Social**

**From the Heart**

**+, 5 Expression, +2 Art**

**Beginner Musician: Tier 1 of 3**

**+1 medium quality violin**

**Guaranteed Grades**

**Receive a minimum grade of B for midterms/ finals**

Even though many of the options were appealing, Beginner Musician was the only option that Kahoko considered. She would get a violin!

"You do realise that it will not be as good as your previous violin, Kahoko?"

"Yes I do, after all you made the magic violin Lilli. But a chance for me to gain a violin – I just cannot ignore it! Even if I do not have the skills to play yet, I could start to attend lessons, and start to learn. Although I do wonder what the tiers are..."

As she spoke a screen came up in front of Lilli, who merely took a step back, by now somewhat used to screens appearing out of nowhere.

**Beginner Musician**

**Tier 1: +1 medium quality violin**

**Tier 2: Violin upgraded to high quality**

**Tier 3: Violin upgraded to professional level**

"Well that answers that Kahoko. You should definitely choose that option if it can become professional level. Violins of a professional level of quality cost a fortune!"

With both of them in total agreement Kahoko selected the Beginner Musician option. The screen displaying the perks faded and Kahoko found herself in her room. Much like when Lilli had summoned the magic violin, a violin case appeared in a swirl of lights. Barely daring to breathe Lilli watched as Kahoko opened the case to reveal a violin. Already strung, and with a bow the violin looked ready to play.

**Item Obtained: Medium Quality Violin!**

**You have unlocked: Violin Lessons!**

**NOTE: To attend Violin Lessons you must first select a teacher, and be accepted by your chosen teacher. Different teachers will have different requirements for acceptance. There are three tiers of teachers.**

**First Tier: Advanced level teaching**

**Second Tier: Medium level teaching**

**Third Tier: Basic level teaching**

**Once a teacher is chosen you may not change teachers unless you receive an offer from a higher ranked teacher. This may happen if you impress a teacher enough. This can be done through performances.**

Kahoko was sure that she could not get any happier than she was now. The only thing that was stopping her from searching for a teacher immediately was the fact that when she tried...

**Teachers: Locked**

**Conditions to unlock: Become a student at Seiso Academy**

And so with new found motivation Kahoko started studying once again. She would look on the positive side and study her hardest. Then when she passed the exam – for she WOULD pass, she could start to learn the violin. In the meantime she would have to content herself with listening to classical music on the downstairs radio. Kahoko then made a mental note to buy an mp3 player as soon as possible.

The next day dawned and unlike last time Kahoko was glad that the Seiso Academy entrance exams took place in the spring holidays. Otherwise she would not have been able to study so much. That thought made her laugh. Her old self would never have ever thought that using a holiday for studying was in any way positive. But the Kahoko now knew the value of hard work, and she had a goal.

By now Kahoko needed 250 XP to level up again, which would not be possible to gain completely by studying the remaining three Guides. The next four days passed in a blur of studying.

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Japanese History  
>MARKING IN PROGRESS...<br>MARKING COMPLETED  
>SCORE: 88%<strong>

**REWARD: +30XP +30 Yen**

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: World History  
>MARKING IN PROGRESS...<br>MARKING COMPLETED  
>SCORE: 80%<strong>

**REWARD: +20XP +20 Yen**

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Geography  
>MARKING IN PROGRESS...<br>MARKING COMPLETED  
>SCORE: 81%<strong>

**REWARD: +30XP +30 Yen**

**QUEST COMPLETED: +100XP, +50 Yen**

**BONUS OBJECTIVES COMPLETED: All Grades are A's: +1 Intellect**

With the bonus experience Kahoko had gained from completing the Quest she had nearly reached the next level with 210/250 XP. The final few days were spent with Lilli testing her on various subjects, and she actually did surprisingly well, though both she and Lilli shared in the disappointment that no extra experience was added. Apparently you had to complete quests to gain experience; just studying on its own was not enough.

"You still need to study though," Lilli reminded her. "Your Intellect only affects your capability to learn, you still need to learn the material."

"I know Lilli. I just hope that the studying pays off. The results come out the week after the exam, and school starts a week after that. If all goes well I will be a student at Seiso in three weeks and two days."

"Yep, you are going to be a general course student again, aren't you?"

"Naturally, I have no skill at the moment so I could not pass the entrance exam for the music course even if I wanted to. Besides I do not want to change everything. I want to meet Mio and Nao again, which I could not do if I was in the music course. I also want to meet all the other concours participants again, well maybe except for Yunoki-senpai; I could do without the teasing and name-calling this time."

"Just don't be too quick to judge people, okay? They might have their reasons."

"Lilli, do you know something?"

"No, it is more like instinct I guess, but still keep an open mind about everyone. I hope that all of the concours participants will be able to play together one day. You had better get to sleep now Kahoko, the exam is tomorrow."

The next morning Kahoko was in a rush – she was trying to revise while getting dressed and doing her hair! At least she was until Lilli confiscated her study guides.

"I have told you before Kahoko you need to be relaxed; you'll be fine doing the test. Just focus on the questions."

When Kahoko was calm enough to eat breakfast she began the walk to Seiso Academy, where the examination was being held. As she walked through the school gates a sense of nostalgia washed over her. She could see the statue of Lilli and the bell that had rung to signal the arrival of the concours. The familiar sights helped her to relax; she even caught a glimpse of Mio inside the Exam Hall, but there was no time to say hello, the examination was starting.

The exam was not as hard as Kahoko had feared it would be and she made her way home in considerably higher spirits because she was almost certain that she had got in. After meeting with Lilli when she got home and had answered her parents enquiries she found herself thinking, and voiced her thoughts to Lilli.

"Lilli, I know that I will not be able to join a club because it would clash with violin practice, but I will need to get a part-time job now that I will be a high school student. I need to be able to pay for violin lessons and music somehow."Lilli did not get a chance to answer due to the flash of a screen.

**UNLOCKED: Part Time Jobs**

**Part time jobs enable you to earn extra money, the amount you earn depends on how much job experience you have earned. You will also use up stamina points when working.**

**Jobs Available:**

**Shop Assistant at a Clothes Store**

**Pay: 8 Yen per hour: Stamina drain, 18 points per hour, Bonus: 15% clothing discount**

**Library Helper**

**Pay: 6 Yen per hour: Stamina drain, 15 points per hour, Bonus: Free borrowing of music CD's**

**Waitress at a Cafe**

**Pay: 10 Yen per hour: Stamina drain 15 points per hour, Bonus: Chance to meet people at random**

Kahoko thought about the pros and cons to each job. She quickly ruled out being a shop assistant, the stamina drain was very high and the bonus would not really affect her, if she wanted a discount she would choose the 'Dressing with Flair' perk and get a higher amount of money off. That left Library Helper and being a Waitress as the two viable options.

"I think that I should choose to be a Waitress." At Lilli's initial protest she explained herself. "There is a limit on how much music you can borrow from the library so even if it is free, I can only borrow 3 CD's at a one time – which would not be enough. Therefore I should apply for the Waitress job so that I can earn more money and buy the music, and an mp3 player!"Lilli nodded in agreement with Kahoko.

And so Kahoko tapped on the Waitress job, however she was unable to apply. Looking at the new message, she groaned when she realised that she had to have at least a value of ten in Social to get the job. On the positive side she was told that she would gain an extra Yen per hour with every ten points of Social. As Kahoko was still set on the Waitress job, it also sounded more interesting than the library, she made the decision that she would wait until she levelled up again. When that happened she would put two points into Social and then apply for the job. She then went to sleep, the day had been exhausting – especially the exams.

**Authors Note**

**The pairing for this story is undecided as yet. If you want to see a pairing please review and say. So far the options are...**

**Tsukimori Len  
>Tsuchira Ryotaro<br>Shimizu Keiichi  
>Hihara Kazuki<br>Yunoki Azuma  
>Kaji Aoi<br>Etou Kiriya  
>Ousaki Shinobu<strong>

**Thank you very much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hino Kahoko: The Second Chance is a Game?**

I do not own La Corda D'oro nor am I making any money from the writing of this.

General Notes: For the purposes of this fan fiction 1 yen is equal to a pound – sorry but I often get mixed up with the currency exchange, plus I know the prices of most things in pounds – so hopefully I will not make any mistakes!

**Authors Note!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, this is just a clarifying note on pairings. Since I wish to be true to the Anime/Manga this will feature Kahoko being the romantic interest of at least a majority of the boys – like in the anime.**

**Also for those who of you who have read my video game fanfiction based on Sakura from Naruto, you will have been reading the editing work of my excellent beta MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan who has agreed to beta this story as well!**

**As usual, all reviews are appreciated!**

Kahoko's Current Stats

**SCHOOL STATISTICS **

**Art – 9  
>Beauty – 7<br>Athletics – 7  
>Intellect – 10<br>Social - 8**

**MUSIC STATISTICS**

**Expression – 17  
>Knowledge – 4<br>Teamwork – 3  
>Technique – 10<br>Understanding – 5**

**PERKS**

**Beginner Musician: Tier 1: Violin**

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**RELATIONSHIPS SCREEN:**

**Hino Akiko (Mother): 500/1000: Friendly  
>Hino Takuya (Father): 5001000: Friendly  
>Hino Hiroshi (Brother): 5001000: Friendly  
>Lilli (Fata): 10001000: Best of the Best Friends**

**EXPERIENCE: 210/250**

**MONEY**

**Yen: 270**

**INVENTORY**

**T-Shirt X3  
>Jeans X3<br>Trainers  
>Medium Grade Violin<strong>

When Kahoko woke up the next morning she was rather puzzled. She knew that she wanted to gain experience and level up, but she had no idea about how to proceed. Lilli was equally puzzled about what to do, but he did try confirming her suspicion that there was none of the strange magic in the house that could signal a quest. However this idea, that Kahoko was rather proud of, did not work at all. This was because of the immense amount that surrounded her, to the point where Lilli could not detect anything else. The game was also being rather uncooperative, that is to say that it was doing nothing at all. You would have thought that having completely turned her life upside, the game would at least give her a hint, but no, it didn't.

Therefore Kahoko decided that to explore her surrounding was the most sensible thing to do. If there weren't any quests in the house that she and Lilli could find then there might be some outside. Even if there were no quests outside there was always the option of going shopping for music, or study guides, or any kind of clothing other than her default outfit of a T-shirt and jeans! Kahoko had never been dedicated to fashion, but wearing the same bland clothes all the time made her feel especially awkward. When she voiced this to Lilli he also suggested getting more clothes.

"Think about it this way, how many teenage girls do you know who only have one style of T-shirt and one style of jeans – and no other clothing at all? You should definitely get some more clothes."

Kahoko nodded agreeing that that would be noticed, especially if she was going to hang out with Mio and Nao after school. Directly after she had made up her mind a screen appeared, identical to the one that had given Kahoko her first quest.

**NEW TUTORIAL QUEST: Buying Clothes: Accept**

**YES  
>NO<strong>

Now that was annoying! The game would only give her a quest when she had decided to do something. And this was supposed to be easy mode... Kahoko shuddered at the thought of going through the game with the difficulty on the maximum setting. Still, at least she actually had got confirmation that she was doing the right thing. With that in mind she accepted the quest, and quickly scanned the screen that promptly appeared.

**QUEST ACCEPTED**

**Items Gained:**

**Basic Bag**

**Basic Purse**

**QUEST: Buy two new outfits for +10XP per outfit**

**ADDITIONAL OBJECTIVES: Do not be a fashion disaster, +10XP and +5 Yen per successful outfit**

**BONUS OBJECTIVES: Spend under 100 Yen in total, gain a quest exclusive item**

Well it seemed rather simple for a quest, certainly easier than the studying. All she had to do was purchase some clothes that went well together and she would just get the 40XP that she needed to level up. Still, what exactly was the quest exclusive item going to be? Kahoko was still musing as she went downstairs; she was putting on her trainers when Lilli appeared in front of her, causing her to temporarily lose her balance. After wobbling back and forth for a few seconds, and a quick gasp she finished tying her trainer's laces and looked up.

"What are you doing Lilli?"

"I am coming with you of course, to help!" Lilli replied with a bright smile and innocent eyes. Kahoko disagreed.

"Sorry Lilli, but that scene just now is the perfect example of why you may not. It's all very well to surprise me when I am alone, but if I reacted like that in a shop, and started talking to someone that nobody else could see people would think I was crazy!"

"But Kahoko..." Lilli trailed off.

Kahoko was muttering to herself now. "Must resist puppy dog eyes, must resist puppy dog eyes!"

Lilli pouted, looking absolutely adorable, but Kahoko somehow managed to remain firm. In the end though, they compromised and decided that Lilli would remain in the house and check it for any of the other magic in Kahoko's absence. So she picked up her bag, and checked in the purse, which held all of her money. To make sure that she did not spend too much Kahoko put 120 Yen on her desk, leaving 150 Yen in her purse. This gave her 100 Yen to spend on clothes, and the extra 50 was for an emergency situation – should one occur.

Walking to the shopping centre once more another dilemma presented itself. There were twelve different clothing shops in the centre and she did not know which one to go to. Most of the names were ones that she did not recognise as well, showing Kahoko just how much her world had changed due to the game. This made her task significantly harder than she had anticipated. In the end she walked over to the map at the entrance, and Kahoko started to scan the shop descriptions.

Two of the shops only sold men's clothes, so they were out of the running. One only sold sports gear, and another was the shop that sold school supplies and uniforms. Those would be useful, but at a later date she thought. A smile touched her lips at the nostalgic thought of being in the first year of high school once again.

After approximately ten minutes Kahoko had decided on a midsized boutique shop that was one of the few she recognised. She also remembered it as having reasonable prices for the quality its clothes. Walking into the shop she began to look around, and quickly noticed that a dress in one clothes rack was faintly glowing. It was only when she picked up the glowing dress that the game made itself known with yet more information.

**UNLOCKED: Clothing Styles**

**There are different styles of clothing throughout the game and each one will appeal to different people. The majority of people you meet will have both a preferred and a disliked clothing style, and this will affect socialising with them. You will gain a social bonus when wearing a liked style, and a penalty if wearing a disliked one, though your beauty and social skills will also matter. With any type of outfit there will be different dialogue options when socialising. The clothing styles are as follows.**

**ELEGANT  
>CUTE<br>CASUAL  
>SPORTY<br>SEXY  
>REBEL<br>NEUTRAL – no-one likes  
>AWFUL – everyone dislikes<strong>

**Be careful to avoid creating an awful outfit! Good luck!**

Just great – there were even more choices. Kahoko decided to ignore the styles and focus on what she wanted to wear. No-one had seemed to dislike her previous style, and she would not change herself based on social opinion. Her friends would like her because of who she was, not because of how she dressed. Decision made, she began to browse the shop, until just under an hour later she was ready to make her purchases.

**Items Gained:**

**Outfit 1: Casual: Style Rating A, +20XP +5 Yen**

**Outfit 2: Cute: Style Rating B, +20XP +5 Yen**

**1X Sandals - Casual**

**1X Ballet Pumps - Cute**

**Items Lost:**

**Yen: 130**

**BONUS OBJECTIVES COMPLETED: Spend under 100 Yen**

**Items Gained:**

**Compact of Style**

**Description:**

**The compact of style contains a small mirror. Simply look at yourself in it and it will not only tell you which style you are currently wearing, it will also show how much of each style you are currently wearing.**

**LEVEL UP**

**REWARD: +7 Stat points, +1 Perk point (SP and HP are only raised every other level)**

**SCHOOL STATISTICS**

**Art – 9  
>Beauty – 7<br>Athletics – 7  
>Intellect – 10<br>Social - 8**

**MUSIC STATISTICS**

**Expression – 17  
>Knowledge – 4<br>Teamwork – 3  
>Technique – 10<br>Understanding – 5**

**Stat Points to assign: 7**

Kahoko's first action was to put 2 points into Social so that she would be eligible for the waitress job she wanted. Then after asking Lilli for his opinion she placed 1 point in Teamwork, and 1 point each in Athletics and Beauty. Since Teamwork was her lowest statistic by a large margin she should at least boost it a little, even if there was no use for it at the moment. Similarly Athletics and Beauty were her lowest school statistics, and might be useful in the future. Lastly she put 2 points in Understanding as Kahoko had realised that this was a major weakness of hers. Her main strength was Expression, but how could she express the piece if she did not understand it?

Moving on the next screen, as before contained various perks. However now there were several new ones to choose from.

**PERKS**

**Available Perks:**

**Dressing with Flair  
><strong>**all clothes in every fashion store are 20% off – for ever**

**Angelic Appearance  
><strong>**+, 5, Beauty, +2 Social**

**From the Heart  
><strong>**+, 5 Expression, +2 Art**

**Beginner Musician: Tier 2 of 3  
><strong>**Violin upgraded to high quality**

**Guaranteed Grades  
><strong>**receive a minimum grade of B for midterms/ finals**

The first five perks were the same, except that she was now on Tier 2 of Beginner Musician. But Kahoko was interested in the new perks right now. They were...

**Composers Confidence  
><strong>**Social bonus when talking with composers, composing songs unlocked**

While that did sound nice Kahoko knew that she was not at a level to play the most basic music for the violin, much less compose any piece for it! Still, she made a mental note to keep it in mind for later.

**7 Secrets  
><strong>**discover the 7 Secrets of Seiso Academy for unique quests and bonuses**

After a moment of indecision she chose the 7 Secrets perk. While it appeared at first to be more work, if it could help her unravel the mystery of this game that her life had become... Anyway Kahoko also had to admit that she was curious, incredibly curious about these secrets – as well as another more recent mystery.

At first the fact that she had achieved the bonus goal while spending over 100 confused Kahoko. It was quickly solved though when quick glance at the game's screen told her that the shoes she had bought were not included in the outfit. Since she had bought the shoes for 20 Yen each, that meant she had spent 90 Yen on the outfits – which was under the goal. While she was pleased about this, she wished that the bonus item was something more useful. A quick glance in the compact told her that the jeans, T-shirt and trainers that she was currently wearing were 100% neutral. She sighed, before seeing the time. It was almost 1 o'clock – the time her family ate at. Running back as fast as possible, Kahoko managed to make it home on time, but at the cost of a large amount of her stamina – already depleted from shopping. Walking upstairs after she had finished eating, Kahoko was greeted in her room by a very excitable Lilli.

"How was your trip Kahoko? It went well didn't it? I can tell you levelled up at any rate! Did you meet anyone you know?"

"Slow down Lilli." Kahoko laughed softly. "The trip was good, yes everything went well and I did level up, I did not meet anyone and I have a question for you."

"Oh?"

"Do you know anything about the seven secrets of Seiso Academy? It's just that the perk I chose unlocked them and well, you know the school just about better than anyone!"

"So that's what the change was!" Lilli seemed more excited than ever. This was however slightly confusing for Kahoko.

"What change?"

"Well about half an hour ago there was a change in the magic surrounding Seiso Academy; it was like something had been added to it to make it stronger" Lilli sounded happy, but Kahoko still voiced her concerns.

"Was this a bad change Lilli?"

"Exactly the opposite, it was a good change, I'm sure of it. It's just that since it is a new change I don't know anything about it. It'll be like a treasure hunt!" Lilli's enthusiasm was catching and soon Kahoko found herself grinning as well. If everything continued to go so well then she would be happy. She could play the violin and enjoy music to her heart's content.

**TUTORIAL PART 1: COMPLETED +100XP**

After a quick dinner, Kahoko felt rather bored. Just like in the morning she had got nothing to do, all of the shops were closed, it was getting dark and she was sitting on her bed trying to get a hyperactive Lilli off the ceiling. She should never have left that cup of coffee in her bedroom.

Eventually she decided to go to bed early, but she could not sleep. It might have been due to the creaking of her lampshade which was currently doubling as a fairy roundabout, or it might have been the small thuds when said fairy fell off his supposed roundabout and crashed into the wall. But those didn't matter to Kahoko; she lay in bed excited about the start of school and the chance to meet everyone again while learning how to play the violin properly. She would meet almost everyone again, but the question was should she try to befriend them earlier, or wait until the concours? Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun would still be in Junior High though, so she couldn't meet them this year, which was disappointing.

Both Fuyuumi and Shimizu were amazing musicians, as were all of the concours participants. But she would not lose, not this time. And it would not be cheating, because there would be no magic violin to help her. That was one of her goals. She would stand on the stage and she would play her best, and she would finally be on an equal footing to the other participants. It wouldn't be easy though.

So Kahoko also thought about the challenges that she would face. It would be very hard to learn the violin, much less if she only had a year to do it in, if she wanted to be able to play decently in the concours. That would be her schedule for tomorrow – to begin to look for a violin teacher. Oh, but first she would have to look for a part time job to pay for the lessons. She would check the cafes and such tomorrow as well then. It was a plan, a plan that she would inform Lilli about tomorrow. She sighed; it was like caffeine was alcohol to him! From now on she would only have decaffeinated coffee in her room...

Zzzzz...

"I have captured the evil magician's wand. He thought to hide it in the jewelled chest, but I, Lilli have prevailed. The secret weapon of MASCARA is now in my possession! Take that!"

Zzzzz...

The following morning Lilli, despite staying up most of the night, was only slightly tired. As he seemed to have recovered from his bout of hyperactivity she invited him to walk into town again with her, so that she could look for more quests. She then dressed in her casual outfit, much preferring it to her old jeans and t-shirt.

When they entered the town centre Lilli's eyes lit up, and he eagerly started to tell Kahoko what he had found.

"Nee, Kahoko did you know that the waitress job applies to all of the places that are hiring them. That means you could work at any restaurant or cafe you want!"

"That does make sense, and I should be careful in choosing since I will meet different people at random depending on the place." Kahoko replied to Lilli with a thoughtful look on her face. After glancing around her she noticed that there were numerous question marks around her, and looking at the map there was one a few metre's to her right...

There, barely visible through the crowd was a little boy looking on the verge of tears. A small noise alerted her that a quest had been triggered.

**NEW QUEST: Missing Mother: Accept?**

**YES  
>NO<strong>

**Quest: Help the boy find his mother  
>Reward: +50XP, Karma Unlocked!<strong>

Pressing yes without a second though Kahoko walked towards the young boy. She would have helped him even without an experience reward. Crouching down she looked into his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Hino Kahoko, are you lost?"

The little boy took one glance at the smiling girl and burst into tears.

"Mummy went away, and I don't know what to do and I can't find her and I'm scared and I just want my mummy back!"

Kahoko offered a handkerchief and wiped the boy's tears away. The child clutched onto her hand as if he was scared of her leaving, which he probably was. Since she was not sure how to pose the next question she decided to ask a simpler one first.

"There there, everything will be alright... Can you tell me what your name is?"

The crying subsided into muffled sniffles as the boy replied.

"My names Ayato..."

Okay, he had calmed down somewhat.

"Nice to meet you Ayato, now could you tell me where you last were with your mummy so that we can go and look for her?"

A small, but determined nod was her response.

"We were by the crate stand..."

Now Kahoko might not be familiar with the town centre but she was pretty sure there was no crate stand. Unless... the child was referring to a stand with a lot of crates stacked around it... but there were none like that that she could see. Then it hit her...

"Do you mean the crepe stand by any chance?"

The nod was more enthusiastic this time.

"Yes, mummy said she would get me a crate, but then she didn't. So I went to get one and got lost."

Lilli chipped in.

"Look Kahoko, there's an exclamation mark over that crepe shop by the fountain! It feels different to the question mark, but also similar. And it wasn't there a moment ago either... Do you think it could be his mother?"

Mouthing thanks to Lilli, because she couldn't start what others would see as a conversation with herself in public, Kahoko led Ayato to the exclamation mark, which close up she could see was moving. This was because it was hovering over the head of a frantic looking woman, who was hurrying around the immediate location. As soon as Ayato saw the woman he gave a yell of joy and with a sudden burst of energy dragged Kahoko along as he ran towards her.

**Quest Complete: Missing Mother  
>Rewards: +50XP, +5 Karma!<strong>

**Karma Unlocked: You gain karma for doing positive acts, and lose it for negative ones. Your Karma level will unlock new scenarios and options depending on its level!**

After receiving the woman's thanks Kahoko set to work on the myriad of other quests that were present in the town square,

**Quest Complete: Help a Grandmother cross the road  
>Rewards: +60XP, +5 karma<strong>

...

**Quest Complete: Stop Thief!  
>Rewards: +125XP, +10, Karma, 10% Discount at Yamazuki Sports <strong>

...

**Quest Complete: Cat + Tree = Stuck  
>Rewards: +15XP, +1, Athletics<strong>

...

**Quest Complete: Falling Flowerpot  
>Rewards: +40XP<strong>

**LEVEL UP! You are now Level 3!  
>REWARD: +5 Stat Points, +1 Perk Point, +10 Max HP, +10 Max SP<strong>

She had done it! Kahoko quickly turned red as people stared at her high-fiving Lilli. She was grateful, then, that the stat screen popped up, distracting her, and putting the world on pause for a while. Those quests had really taken a lot of energy out of her, the only reason she was not gasping was the automatic refill of her stamina and health bars upon levelling up.

**SCHOOL STATISTICS**

**Art – 9  
>Beauty – 8<br>Athletics – 8  
>Intellect – 10<br>Social - 10**

**MUSIC STATISTICS**

**Expression – 17  
>Knowledge – 4<br>Teamwork – 4  
>Technique – 10<br>Understanding – 7**

**Stat Points to Assign: 5**

How should she distribute this levels worth of points? Maybe her teamwork... but technique would be good to, and she wanted to retain her high level of expression...

"Kahoko..."

She turned around to see Lilli giving her his best attempt at a threatening glare. Frankly, it made him look adorable.

"What have I told you about before? You cannot focus solely on music! You are starting school in a few days and if you neglect the non-musical statistics it will show... I don't want you to have music be your whole world Kahoko..." He looked a bit sad before continuing. "We all do need support from other areas," Here he brightened up slightly. "And, besides music is from the heart, and it is our interactions and lives that make up our hearts!"

He looked pleadingly into Kahoko's eyes...

"Lilli, I can always count on you to give me a reality check. Thank you Lilli, for everything, you always have my best interests at heart and I am so grateful for that."

Lilli responded to her smile with a grin, wiped his ever so slightly moist eyes and perched on her shoulder, as Kahoko thought about her choices.

"Then I'll go with bringing up art, beauty and athletics to 10, its best to be balanced right?"

After putting the points into the specified areas it was time for Kahoko to choose her perk.

**PERKS**

**Available Perks:**

**Dressing with Flair  
><strong>**all clothes in every fashion store are 20% off – for ever**

**Angelic Appearance  
><strong>**+, 5, Beauty, +2 Social**

**From the Heart  
><strong>**+, 5 Expression, +2 Art**

**Beginner Musician: Tier 2 of 3  
><strong>**Violin upgraded to high quality**

**Guaranteed Grades  
><strong>**receive a minimum grade of B for midterms/ finals**

**Composers Confidence  
><strong>**Social bonus when talking with composers, composing songs unlocked**

**Sirens Voice  
><strong>**Your singing voice will match your musical skills for good or bad, +3, Beauty, +3, Expression**

Well, the only new perk was Sirens Voice, which would allow her to raise her Expression. Kahoko knew her singing voice was, well lacking would put it kindly, so choosing this would only improve it! Also the stat bonus was only 1 below the total bonus she would get from another perk, and if she became able to sing then she would consider that a bonus!

As she chose Sirens Voice her throat started to feel... almost like honey was dripping down it? The sensation lasted about a minute, and when it finally stopped, the level up screen had gone away, and it was getting late. She hadn't even found a part time job – she had been too busy doing the quests! Running home, she collapsed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. The day had been tiring, even if she still had stamina points to spare.

The next morning...

"Kahoko, wake up..." her mother called from downstairs..."It's time for breakfast!"

Yawning and stretching Kahoko replied.

"I'm coming! Just give me a minute please!"

After getting dressed and walking downstairs she greeted her parents, only to stop. It was only subtle... but her voice definitely sounded more... melodic? Luckily her parents didn't seem to notice anything, but still, she made a mental note to ask Lilli later on.

Her mother handed her some money, it was her monthly allowance, which reminded Kahoko in turn that she really needed to get a part time job, without being distracted by quests! But it wasn't her fault!

What else was she supposed to do when a message asking if she wanted to help someone having difficulty came up? She couldn't say no! That would just be mean... which was probably why she got positive karma for completing them come to think of it.

**Money Gained: +50 Yen**

With her allowance now gained Kahoko was still going to go looking for a part time job. Her current allowance wouldn't cover violin lessons after all. But before that she made a quick list of some things that she would need. This was primarily some books to read for fun, some study books and some music scores.

It seemed like she would be making a trip to the book store, the music store and then the cafe's and family restaurants – she had decided she would prefer to work at somewhere friendly, the kind of place that she would go to with Mio and Nao. Kahoko brushed aside the small pang of loneliness she felt; she would be seeing them again soon after all!

With Lilli perched on her shoulder, and her "cute" style outfit on she walked out of the house, and once again headed for the town centre. Bobbing about to avoid any potential quests, this task was made decidedly easier as there were less than yesterday. As such, she managed to make it to the bookstore with time to spare. Once inside, and having picked up a book her eyes widened and she looked to Lilli, who was equally shocked... Then they simultaneously smiled and said in unison...

"There's a players guide to this game!"

**Thank you everyone, you can still review, or PM, and say what pairing you want to see, as a general reminder the pairings are...**

**Tsukimori Len  
>Tsuchira Ryotaro<br>Shimizu Keiichi  
>Hihara Kazuki<br>Yunoki Azuma  
>Kaji Aoi<strong>

**I also had a really random idea that I would like feedback on. What would you think about a "harem end" where Kahoko ends up in a committed relationship with 2 or more of the boys? The rating will remain a T, and there will be no slash or yaoi. **

**STATS**

**HP: 120/120  
>SP: 120120**

**SCHOOL STATISTICS**

**Art – 10  
>Beauty – 13<br>Athletics – 10  
>Intellect – 10<br>Social - 10**

**MUSIC STATISTICS**

**Expression – 20  
>Knowledge – 4<br>Teamwork – 4  
>Technique – 10<br>Understanding – 7**

**PERKS**

**Beginner Musician: Tier 1: Violin  
>7 Secrets<br>Sirens Voice**

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**RELATIONSHIPS SCREEN:**

**Hino Akiko (Mother): 500/1000: Friendly  
>Hino Takuya (Father): 5001000: Friendly  
>Hino Hiroshi (Brother): 5001000: Friendly  
>Lilli (Fata): 10001000: Best of the Best Friends**

**EXPERIENCE: 100/400**

**MONEY**

**Yen: 200**

**INVENTORY**

**Simple Bag, Simple Purse  
>T-Shirt X3, Jeans X3, Trainers<br>Sandals, Ballet Pumps  
>Causal Outfit, Grade A<br>Cute Outfit, Grade B  
>Medium Grade Violin<br>Compact of Style**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ: Due to my dissatisfaction with the previous chapter I have rewritten it and you will probably not understand this one unless you go and re-read it.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and extra thanks to those who have given their opinions on pairings. Also thanks to my awesome beta MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan.**

**STATS**

**HP: 120/120**  
><strong>SP: 120120**

**SCHOOL STATISTICS**

**Art – 10**  
><strong>Beauty – 13<strong>  
><strong>Athletics – 10<strong>  
><strong>Intellect – 10<strong>  
><strong>Social - 10<strong>

**MUSIC STATISTICS**

**Expression – 20**  
><strong>Knowledge – 4<strong>  
><strong>Teamwork – 4<strong>  
><strong>Technique – 10<strong>  
><strong>Understanding – 7<strong>

**PERKS**

**Beginner Musician: Tier 1: Violin**  
><strong>7 Secrets<strong>  
><strong>Sirens Voice<strong>

**RELATIONSHIPS SCREEN:**

**Hino Akiko (Mother): 500/1000: Friendly**  
><strong>Hino Takuya (Father): 5001000: Friendly**  
><strong>Hino Hiroshi (Brother): 5001000: Friendly**  
><strong>Lilli (Fata): 10001000: Best of the Best Friends**

**EXPERIENCE: 100/400**

**INVENTORY  
><strong>**  
>200 Yen<br>****Simple Bag, Simple Purse**  
><strong>T-Shirt X3, Jeans X3, Trainers<strong>  
><strong>Sandals, Ballet Pumps<strong>  
><strong>Causal Outfit, Grade A<strong>  
><strong>Cute Outfit, Grade B<strong>  
><strong>Medium Grade Violin<strong>  
><strong>Compact of Style<strong>

The players guide was unhelpful. The name was rather misleading as rather than help Kahoko learn what would happen in the future, it summarised what had happened to her and her statistics so far. The good news was that it had automatically become part of the game and now Kahoko could go to a "diary" section of the menu for a list of current and completed quests and major events of the day.

Eventually she bought four new books, all fiction – and ones she remembered enjoying in her previous life. It had actually been Mio who had introduced her to one of the authors, so not only was it a link to her friend, it could be a conversation starter when she started Seiso Academy – she was pretty sure she had got in.

She also chose, somewhat reluctantly, some more study guides to work on. They were the slightly more advanced versions of the study guides she had received previously and she hoped that they might give her experience upon completion as well.

**Items Gained: +4 Fiction Books +8 Study Guides**

**Items Lost: -80 Yen**

A small message popped up as she paid for the books, before Kahoko set off for the music store, Lilli in tow. Thankfully she was able to put her books into an inventory via her bag, so she wasn't weighed down. She could tell that her purse was lighter though... she really needed a job.

"Ne, do you think that you'll see Tsuchira again? The shop does belong to Minami-san after all..."

Kahoko pondered the idea briefly.

"I don't know exactly Lilli, but I'm going to have to meet the other participants in the concours eventually, so it might actually be good if I can get used to the idea of seeing them again."

"That's the spirit!" Lilli then darted ahead, leaving Kahoko to hurry after him as he headed to the music store.

Pausing at the entrance, the only sounds were a light gasp from a worn out Kahoko, followed by the ringing of the bell as she opened the door. Minami was in a corner, tuning a piano, the same one that she had seen Tsuchira play; he however was nowhere to be seen. There were racks of scores just as she remembered, as well as a section filled with simpler pieces for beginners – which she went over to.

After finding several scores which she felt would be a good starting point, another piece caught her eye, just as she was about to go and pay. Ave Maria, the song which had started her love for music, and the song that she had played at, what she had thought at the time, would be the end of her love for music.

Picking up the score she added it to the other three she had chosen, a smile dancing on her lips. One day, in the future, she would play Ave Maria with all her heart, and with her own ability, she promised herself.

As she walked up to Minami to pay, he looked at the scores in her hand, before looking up at Kahoko, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"A budding violinist, are you?"

Kahoko, being slightly lost for words, only offered a shy nod in return.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck on your journey then."

"Ah... yes, thank you." She managed to reply.

**Items Gained: Violin Scores x4...**

**Amazing Grace  
>Au Claire de la Lune<br>Brahms Lullaby  
>Ave Maria<strong>

**Items Lost: -20 Yen**

Placing them carefully in her bag/inventory she left the shop, having brought her total amount spent that day to 100 Yen! She still had 100 Yen left, but she would need to save up to buy the mp3 player she wanted, and save up even more for violin lessons.

So, with that thought in mind Kahoko headed for a small family restaurant that she recalled as having a nice atmosphere. Since it was in-between lunch and dinner time there were only a few customers and she was informed that the manager was available to talk. After speaking to the manager, it appeared.

**Accept Job: Waitress at Aria Eatery?**

**Pay: 10 Yen per Hour  
>-15, Stamina per Hour<br>Bonus: Random Encounters,  
>Pay Tiers: +1 Yen per hour per 10 Social<br>Your Pay: 11 Yen per Hour (10+1)**

**YES  
>NO<strong>

Resisting the urge to exclaim in happiness, Kahoko selected yes, while rubbing her ear. Lilli had apparently not resisted said urge, and could be surprisingly loud considering his size!

**How Many Days Will You Work Per Week?**

**[1] [2] [3] [4] [5] [6] [7]**

**Please note that you may not work more than 21 Hours a week**

A low whistle this time came from Lilli...

"Kahoko don't work too much. Just because you are allowed to, doesn't mean that it is healthy."

"I'll be careful Lilli. Honestly I think I'm more likely to over practice the violin, than overwork. Anyway Violin Tuition was, at least before my life restarted, about 35 Yen an hour, so 3 hours a week of lessons would be a reasonable goal. So I need to work 11 hours a week for the lessons, and maybe a total of 13 so that I can buy music and such? And if I spread it out right it won't have to be every day..."

She then tapped the number 4, which faded away leaving another screen.

**Please Choose Your Working Days... [0/4] Selected**

**Monday  
>Tuesday<br>Wednesday  
>Thursday<br>Friday  
>Saturday<br>Sunday**

"That's simple enough, though I am surprised that I get to choose..." Kahoko expressed her slight confusion to Lilli, who shrugged in response. Whatever the reason it probably had to do with the game, and if it gave her extra flexibility for her schedule then she was not going to turn it down.

After choosing to work 2 and ½ hours after school on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and 5 and ½ hours on a Saturday (with a 1 hour break in the middle) when she wouldn't have to attend class, the final message appeared.

**Job as a Waitress at Aria Eatery: ACCEPTED!**

**Item Gained: Waitress Uniform!**

Since the day was Wednesday, and Aria Eatery was currently short of staff the manager surprised Kahoko when she was told that she could start immediately. There was a room in the back where the female employees could change, as well as a separate one for the male ones. After changing into the outfit, she noticed the small screen that came up.

**Waitress Uniform: Cute Job Outfit: Grade a  
>Description: A simple dark green dress made Cute by a frilly apron<strong>

"So this is a cute working outfit then?"

"Yep, very cute!" said a voice behind her.

"Lilli I was getting dressed! Don't just come in!" The fairy looked blank for a moment before something akin to panic spread over his features...

"I'm sorry, so sorry, and even sorrier! I didn't think! Fairies change their clothes by magic you see so I automatically entered a moment ago! I'm sorry, so-"

"It's alright, Lilli, I know you can change clothes magically, you changed mine to a nun's habit that one time if you remember that? Shall we agree that it's in the past and not mention it again?"

Lilli's response was an emphatic nod followed by a lip zipping motion, making Kahoko laugh. He literally wasn't going to mention it again!

"Are you finished, we're going to be getting the first customers for dinner in an hour and a bit...? And I need to show you where everything is, such as where the orders are placed and so on!"

Lilli waved goodbye, though not before taking a longing look at a pot of coffee. A stern look though and he zoomed out of an open window, just taking the time to give one last wave, and to mouth good luck.

**NEW QUEST: Learning the Ropes: Accept?  
>Reward: +200XP<strong>

**YES  
>NO<strong>

What followed after Kahoko chose yes was an intensive walkthrough on everything she needed to know. The other girl who was there, apart from the manager, was also a waitress, and a third girl would be arriving later to help with both food preparation and customer service. The other girl, a university student named Maya, was the one who showed her all the stuff, and told her what to do.

"So when you greet a customer hand them the menu and then wait either approximately five minutes, or until they call to take their order. Orders are written down in numerical format, so if someone wants the chocolate parfait then you get the number next to it and write that down. Then deliver it to the hatch between the kitchen and the dining area. You are responsible for the area on the right hand side of the room, and remember to check regularly if any dishes are ready or if any tables need to be cleared..."

What then followed was a stamina and health draining sequence of near impossible difficulty. As Kahoko was new to the job her skill was low, and so she lost double the amount of stamina that she normally would – an unexpected setback. Alongside the extra time she had to spend learning the basics, including her work it had been 4 hours at a rate of 30 Stamina per hour which left her SP bar completely empty.

**WARNING: Stamina: 0/120!**

Kahoko was swaying on her feet by the end of her shift! Why oh why had she thought it a good idea fo hour shift on Saturday... even if she did get a break! She would just have to try and get as good as she could in the little time she had left! Finally the last customer left, and the manager approached her, smiling.

"You did very well for your first day here, I think you'll be a great help."

"Thank you." Kahoko bowed politely, but stopped when the woman waved her hand behind her.

"I prepared some of the snacks for you to take home, the chocolate chip cookies have to be eaten warm, so might as well have some tonight. Actually, you really do look exhausted... have one now, they should give you a bit more energy for the walk home!"

After accepting the box of freshly made chocolate chip cookies...

**Quest Complete: Learning the Ropes  
>Rewards: Chocolate Chip Cookies x5, +200XP<strong>

**New Item Discovered: Chocolate Chip Cookies  
>Special Ability: "Chocolate Cures All!" +15 to Health, +15 to Stamina when consumed!<strong>

**You have earned money: +44 Yen!**

Okay, so far Kahoko's stamina points had regenerated over time, but it was good to know that there was food that could boost it, even if it had to be a special type of food. Did this apply to all chocolate? Because when Kahoko had eaten dinner since the start of her second chance there had been no increase in her stamina that she had noticed. This would also be her first time eating chocolate since the start though, but it was surprising that coffee did nothing...

1 cookie and +15 Stamina later saw Kahoko arrive home, slightly bedraggled from the rain, and still slightly bedraggled from the rain, but overall none the worse for wear.

"You're back much later than usual dear?" Her mother commented. Ah, she definitely should have asked permission before taking the job... She hoped her parent's reaction wouldn't be too bad.

"I, err, got a part time job at Aria Eatery, so I was helping out." Why was her mother beaming?

"You mean Ayugai Aria? Goodness... we were best friends at university, still call each other every month or so! She said that she had opened a restaurant but I assumed it was located in Osaka where she moved to after graduation. Well, I moved here after that, but to think that we both moved to the same town and neither of us realised!"

That was good news; if they were old friends then her mother would be less likely to object to her working.

"...It's a small world people say, but still what a coincidence! I'll have to drop by sometime to say hi, Kahoko, you wouldn't mind running an errand for me?" She continued without stopping.

"Next time you go to work could you pass a message along that Seiya Akiko, which was my maiden name after all, says hello and ask if she wants to meet in person?"

After nodding her agreement, and answering a flurry of questions, ranging from 'did she look well' to 'what was her hairstyle' Kahoko returned to her bedroom, exhausted from both work and questioning.

The next morning she woke up refreshed, and glad that today was a non-working day. After mentioning this to Lilli, he surprisingly agreed that it was good.

"This way you can have a break, and maybe do some quests!"

"That is a good idea, but I think I'll study a bit first, save the quests for the afternoon. It would be too exhausting to spend the whole day doing them, and boring even if I did have a break."

"Okay... I'm going to explore Seiso Academy... the practice rooms are open, even if the school is still on break and the sounds are wonderful!"

"You're making me want to go Lilli... if you stay and talk I might just decide to try and sneak in myself!"

She laughed lightly at the look of mock horror on the fairy's face, before rearranging her features into a matching one.

"Go on... have fun... and think of me... stuck here... studying..."

Her voice trailed off at the end, but her eyes never lost their smile.

"You can't fool me!" Lilli said proudly, his chest puffed out. "We are best of the best friends after all."

That was before he zoomed out of the window, not even seeing the fake sigh of exasperation that Kahoko gave his retreating figure. With that she turned and opened up the first of her 8 study guides, only to receive an all too familiar quest.

**QUEST: Complete all questions in a Study Guide for +20XP and +5 Yen.**

**ADDITIONAL OBJECTIVES: Score over 60% for +20XP and +5 Yen**

**BONUS OBJECTIVES: Score over 80% for +20XP and +5 Yen**

The only real difference was that the experience granted had gone up, and the money rewarded had decreased. She wondered if, if she got high marks this time as well, she would get another boost to her intelligence. Well there was only one way to find out, and completing the study guides would take a long time, the easier ones had taken her several days, so these should take her much longer.

That said, she got to work, and by mid afternoon had completed the study guide, and in the process had also completely used up her stamina points, even though she had eaten all 3 chocolate chip cookies to try and keep it at a decent level. Her lunch had had no effect for some reason...

As the guide marked itself, Kahoko knew that doing quests was out of the question for today. She was simply too tired for running around chasing after cats who were stuck up a tree and so on. In the end she went downstairs to get a cold drink, and sitting down on a sofa opened the fiction book that she had bought the previous day.

She quickly became engrossed in 'The Mystery of Knightshade Hall" by Mimori Sakurako, a rather elaborate and dramatic murder mystery from one of Mio's favourite authors. Kahoko placed the book on the bookcase after an extremely thrilling ending... who would have thought that two masterminds were manipulating the same murderer...?

Maybe there were some more books by the author... that would be a good way to pass the time. Apparently though, her brief thought triggered a new quest, and at the same time the results from her study guide finally registered.

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Maths**  
><strong>MARKING IN PROGRESS...<strong>  
><strong>MARKING COMPLETED<strong>  
><strong>SCORE: 91%<strong>

**REWARD: +60XP + 15 Yen**

Well, that was good news, since that was probably her highest ever score on a maths test in her life! Furthermore it covered the maths that she would be learning for the first 2 months at Seiso Academy, taking some pressure off her shoulders. Now what was the new... quest?

**UNLOCKED: Collections**

**Collections are a set of actions or items that must be performed or gathered. Once the set is complete you will gain a bonus!**

**NEW COLLECTION: The Mysteries of Mimori Sakurako: 1/17 Books Read!  
>: Complete for +3, Intelligence &amp; +100 Mio Points!<strong>

The reward certainly seemed appealing, particularly the great increase towards her friendship with Mio. Not that the intelligence boost was bad either. Quickly checking her inventory Kahoko reluctantly concluded that she was unable to afford a trip to the shops to buy all 16 other books by the author, and that even if she did have the money, she didn't have the time. She had to work and study and gain experience while schoolwork, music and a social life were soon to be added in. Relaxation time would be limited for certain.

Still, at least she had a long term goal to work towards... Now, where was Lilli? It was late evening... and time for dinner already. Kahoko made a mental note to start to learn how to cook. Maybe she could ask her mum, and try to free some time from what was sure to be an incredibly hectic schedule!

The next day was Friday, and since Kahoko had her part time job that afternoon, she could not afford to lose stamina point's studying. Instead she went down to the shop and purchased another book, this time it was 'The Mystery of Hourglass Hill", by the same author. The rest of the morning was spent reading, earning Kahoko yet another point towards finishing the collection.

Then after checking with her mother about the message to be passed on, she set off for Aria Eatery. She arrived slightly early, and changed into her waitress uniform before seeking out her mother's old friend. The manager was quietly preparing for the busy dinner hour, lunch having already passed. The other waitress from 2 days ago was not there, but since she worked part-time as well it was probably her day off.

"Excuse me, but I have a message from Seiya Akiko..."

The manager swung around, surprise etched on her face, though it was clearly a pleasant one.

"How do you know her...is she in town?"

"Well actually my okaa-san lived here after the move for years, and well, I have already mentioned that she's my mother!"

A giddy, almost childish glee emanated from the women, and her quiet, professional disposition changed almost instantly.

"So this is Akiko-chan's daughter! I am such an idiot sometimes! How could I not have made the connection... yes... you really do resemble her... something about the shape of your face... definitely her daughter!"

...

After she had calmed down enough they both started work, like she had been doing before: just nowhere near as quietly. This was because there was a constant stream of chatter between them, the manager wanting to know all about her old friend, despite having heard most of it before in their email exchanges and phone calls!

As customers began to arrive the amount of energy Kahoko needed had already gone down by 2 per hour, so for the 2 and a ½ hours she worked she only lost 70, energy, leaving her with the comparatively decent number of 50 remaining stamina points.

**You have earned money: +28 Yen!**

Since it was only 7 o'clock, as well as the fact that she had a fair quantity or stamina left she decided that she had time for a single quest...Besides she only needed 40XP to level up, which should be possible to accomplish in the given time. The question was which exclamation mark she should head for...

**NEW QUEST: Avoiding Embarrassment?**

**YES**  
><strong>NO<strong>

**Quest: Help the girl in an awkward situation**  
><strong>Rewards: +25 Karma, +50 Yen, +75XP, +1 Social<strong>

After selecting yes Kahoko found her gaze drawn to the location where a girl her age stood, shivering by a fountain. It was immediately evident that she had fallen in: she was soaking wet. But that was not the cause of her embarrassment, due to the water the girl's blouse had become translucent, exposing her underwear. People averted their gazes, but no-one actively helped.

Well, that much was about to change. The girl looked around, startled as a jacket was placed over her shoulders from behind. Warm amber eyes looked into hers, gently comforting her. Then Kahoko spoke.

"Here, if you do it up you'll be able to go home and change."

The girl looked nervous and twirled her fingers.

"But... you'll be cold if I take it, and I don't know your name to return it either..."

"Ah... My name's Hino Kahoko and I work at Aria Eatery, just around the corner. Just drop it off there if you can. And it's no problem; I live nearby so I'll warm myself up by running back."

Blue eyes shone gratefully, and the girl smiled.

"Thank you very much! I'll have it washed and then return it to your work! Thank you again... you are a very kind person..."

The last phrase was said in a whisper, but it carried clearly to Kahoko, who smiled and waved to the girl who was hurrying away. It was true that it was getting chilly, but it was not a major detail for Kahoko, she was just glad that she could help.

**Quest Complete: Avoiding Embarrassment****  
><strong>**Rewards: +25 Karma, +50 Yen, +75XP, +1 Social**

**LEVEL UP! You are now Level 4!****  
><strong>**REWARD: +5 Stat Points, +1 Perk Point**

**SCHOOL STATISTICS**

**Art – 10**  
><strong>Beauty – 13<strong>  
><strong>Athletics – 10<strong>  
><strong>Intellect – 10<strong>  
><strong>Social - 11<strong>

**MUSIC STATISTICS**

**Expression – 20**  
><strong>Knowledge – 4<strong>  
><strong>Teamwork – 4<strong>  
><strong>Technique – 10<strong>  
><strong>Understanding – 7<strong>

**Stat Points to Assign: 5**

Kahoko placed 2 points into Expression, 2 into intellect and the final 1 went to understanding. She had wanted to spend them all on Music Statistics, but like Lilli said she should not neglect the school ones. The Intellect statistic had been chosen due to the amount of progress she was making with her study guides... she would probably be able to level up once more, or even twice, before school started!

**PERKS**

**Available Perks:**

**Dressing with Flair**  
><strong>all clothes in every fashion store are 20% off – for ever<strong>

**Angelic Appearance**  
><strong>+, 5, Beauty, +2 Social<strong>

**From the Heart**  
><strong>+, 5 Expression, +2 Art<strong>

**Beginner Musician: Tier 2 of 3**  
><strong>Violin upgraded to high quality<strong>

**Guaranteed Grades**  
><strong>receive a minimum grade of B for midterms finals**

**Composers Confidence**  
><strong>Social bonus when talking with composers, composing songs unlocked<strong>

**Musical Encyclopaedia  
>Gain 20 Music Scores of your choice, +, 5 Knowledge<strong>

The only new perk was Encyclopaedia, and although Kahoko needed to increase her knowledge, now was not the time. She was not even at a beginner level so she would not need to search for that one elusive tune anytime soon. Besides that, she wouldn't know which books to choose. Therefore she should wait before choosing that particular perk.

Like she had said before she didn't even have a violin teacher, so composing songs was still out of the question. Upgrading her violin would be nice... but so would a gain in her statistics. Thinking about it at length she decided that she shouldn't make her violin high quality just yet. It would be odd for a beginner to have such an instrument.

So in the end she chose 'From the Heart'. It would strengthen her best statistic, expression and give a boost to one of her lower school statistics, art. It would be nice to have people recognise what she was drawing in art class for once! Kahoko smiled as she hurried home. It was early evening by this time, and while the temperature was still tolerable, it would not be for much longer without her jacket.

When she got back Lilli was sitting on her windowsill, hugging his knees to his chest for warmth. Apparently she had forgotten to open it before she went out, and so Lilli had had no way to enter the house except to wait for her.

He looked so pitiful that Kahoko almost gave him coffee, before she came to her senses. Luckily Lilli was satisfied by a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows on top, and was now sitting on the rim of the mug, eating a melted marshmallow the size of his hand. Could fairies get hyper? She hoped not... anything but a doubly hyperactive Lilli (his normal disposition was overly energetic to begin with).

Saturday was much the same as Friday, except that Kahoko's shift at Aria Eatery was the lunch one, so she arrived at 10am, with the job ending at 4.30pm , including two breaks of ½ an hour each. It was going to be a busy day, especially since she was going to be using up 26 Stamina per hour!

...

She had made it... barely... but she had made it, alongside the discovery that her Stamina recovered at a rate of 2 points every 5 minutes that she rested. The 5 ½ hours that she had worked had taken 143 Stamina Points, and the 1 hours total rest had given her 24 Stamina Points, which combined with the 120 Stamina points that she originally had, left her with 1.

**You have earned money: +61 Yen!**

It was so close that it wasn't even funny, and was why Kahoko and Lilli were recovering in the back of the store. Well technically it was just Kahoko recovering, but according to Lilli simple watching her work had been exhausting! At least the Stamina requirements were getting lower and lower... it should be manageable by this time next week, especially if she levelled up and got another boost to her maximum stamina.

She had also got her jacket back, in a bag from the dry cleaners complete with a thank you note. It was sweet. And with her Stamina finally recovered to 13 Kahoko began the walk back home. Tomorrow would be her last day before results were out from the exam. On Monday she would discover whether she would be able to enter Seiso Academy, or not. Kahoko really didn't want to think about the last possibility though.

And so the entirety of Sunday was spent on study guides. Next week would be the week before she would start school, and she would have to buy her uniform and prepare her books and so on, so she wouldn't have much spare time. Most importantly of all she would have to start looking for a teacher as she would be an official student of Seiso Academy then, even if she hadn't attended class yet.

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: English**  
><strong>MARKING IN PROGRESS...<strong>  
><strong>MARKING COMPLETED<strong>  
><strong>SCORE: 84%<strong>

**REWARD: +60XP + 15 Yen**

**QUESTIONS COMPLETED: Study Guide: Japanese**  
><strong>MARKING IN PROGRESS...<strong>  
><strong>MARKING COMPLETED<strong>  
><strong>SCORE: 93%<strong>

**REWARD: +60XP + 15 Yen**

Kahoko fell asleep that evening early. The day which would determine her future was tomorrow, and she had to be strong. Lilli however stayed up... but not due to hyperactivity, rather it was because of worry. Sitting by Kahoko's bed he whispered...

"I do worry about what might happen if you don't get in. You are entirely focused on Seiso after all. But I believe in you Hino Kahoko, and soon everyone will be able to appreciate your music... soon."

**STATS**

**HP: 120/120**  
><strong>SP: 120120**

**SCHOOL STATISTICS**

**Art – 12**  
><strong>Beauty – 13<strong>  
><strong>Athletics – 10<strong>  
><strong>Intellect – 12<strong>  
><strong>Social - 10<strong>

**MUSIC STATISTICS**

**Expression – 27**  
><strong>Knowledge – 4<strong>  
><strong>Teamwork – 4<strong>  
><strong>Technique – 10<strong>  
><strong>Understanding – 8<strong>

**PERKS**

**Beginner Musician: Tier 1: Violin**  
><strong>7 Secrets<strong>  
><strong>Sirens Voice<br>From the Heart**

**RELATIONSHIPS SCREEN:**

**Hino Akiko (Mother): 500/1000: Friendly**  
><strong>Hino Takuya (Father): 5001000: Friendly**  
><strong>Hino Hiroshi (Brother): 5001000: Friendly**  
><strong>Lilli (Fata): 10001000: Best of the Best Friends**

**EXPERIENCE: 155/600**

**INVENTORY  
><strong>**  
>328 Yen<br>****Simple Bag, Simple Purse**  
><strong>T-Shirt X3, Jeans X3, Trainers<strong>  
><strong>Sandals, Ballet Pumps<strong>  
><strong>Causal Outfit, Grade A<strong>  
><strong>Cute Outfit, Grade B<strong>  
><strong>Medium Grade Violin<strong>  
><strong>Compact of Style<strong>

**Authors Note**

**The pairing for this story is undecided as yet. If you want to see a pairing please review and say. So far the options are... also any other opinions about the story...? If they are polite I would love to hear them!**

**Tsukimori Len**  
><strong>Tsuchira Ryotaro<strong>  
><strong>Shimizu Keiichi<strong>  
><strong>Hihara Kazuki<strong>  
><strong>Yunoki Azuma<strong>  
><strong>Kaji Aoi<strong>  
><strong>Etou Kiriya<strong>


End file.
